


Absinthe Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absinthe, Amnesia, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: “Ginny,” Luna began, “Why is there a stocking knotted around my wrist?”In which Luna has an excellent night and needs Ginny's help to remember it.Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Luna LovegoodPrompt: Character B has amnesia.





	Absinthe Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> At the risk of scarring anyone's childhood memories, I was aiming to recreate the structure of the Jimmy's Boa Constrictor stories.

“Ginny,” Luna began, “Why is there a stocking knotted around my wrist?”

“Because last night, after I got the other end untied from your other wrist, you curled up in a ball and fell asleep.” Merlin, Ginny thought, she should really have gotten some coffee from the hostel’s kitchen before having this conversation...

“I see. And why was the other end of the stocking tied to my other wrist?”

“Because that was the easiest way to secure you to the headboard of my bed.”

Luna looked up at the simple wood-slatted headboard and nodded with the logic of Ginny’s statement. “Why did you need to secure my hands to the headboard?”

Ginny’s fair skin reddened. “Because you begged me to. During sex.”

“Mm.” Ginny supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that Luna responded to this revelation with such equanimity. “Why were we--”

“Because you looked so bloody fetching in just that dress shirt and your skimpies,” Ginny blurted out. Merlin, I’ve permanently ruined our friendship. I used to protect her, and now I’ve--

“Why was I wearing a dress shirt? That isn’t one of mine.”

“Because one of the men we were dancing with last night offered it to us after you spilled that glass of absinthe on your dress.” Just as glad I didn’t tear it off of you there on the dance floor, Ginny thought.

“That was very kind of him, but I find I must ask: why did I spill a glass of absinthe on myself?”

Ginny coughed. “It was your fifth glass of absinthe.”

“Goodness, that seems excessive,” Luna reflected. “Why did I insist on five glasses of absinthe?”

“You claimed that you were extremely thirsty.” Please don’t insinuate that I was trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you, Ginny prayed. 

“And why was that?” Luna asked, baffled.

“You didn’t specify, but I expect it had something to do with the obscene number of crisps you consumed.”

Luna burped. “Ah. And why did I stuff myself with crisps?” Ginny, by now, had resigned herself to the fact that her friend (crush? girlfriend?) simply wanted to know what had happened the night before and wasn’t planning on passing judgment.

“At a guess? The rather excellent weed we smoked.”

“And why did we indulge in cannabis cigarettes?”

Okay, Ginny thought, time for one last round of blushing. “Because we were walking through the red-light district, and decided to stop in one of the shops.”

“Mmm. And why were we in De Wallen?”

“We, erm, were looking to get laid on our vacation to the Netherlands.”

“Ah!” Luna nodded sagely. “That makes sense.” She looked over at Ginny, who was wearing an oversized t-shirt. “Well, we certainly seemed to have accomplished our goal. Did we have plans this morning?”

“N-no? Nothing time-sensitive, anyway.”

“Oh, good.” Luna smiled, and stretched, putting her pretty breasts on display. “In that case, would you like to have sex again? I should like to remember it this time.”


End file.
